Nightmare
by BlackNarcissus
Summary: In my eyes you can see death, but in my soul you will find life." One starless night the elder Hyuga heiress encounters a beautiful shape shifting demon. PeinHina.


Hinata looked over her right shoulder for the fifth time that night. Ever since she left the pharmacy, she felt something was wrong when she noticed the streets were practically empty. Normally there were usually some people out at night on dates with their boyfriends, girlfriends or just friends hanging out and having a good time, but tonight was strangely quiet and empty. She was out at night doing a favor for a friend or perhaps more likely insisted to go to the drug store to pick up some cold medicine for Shino who had been home sick since for a week.

Shino protested that he was already feeling better and that there was no need to. Then Hinata had explained to him that sometimes a cold might seem to have gone away but in truth lingers on in the body until it turns into something worse.

After protesting with her for a whole half hour he finally gave in and let her go because his father, Abrubame Shibi overheard them and came in Shino's room and began apologizing to Hinata for his son for being stubborn. Shibi explained that ever since his wife, Shino's mother passed away. Shino had changed into a different person, becoming more self reliant and had never relied on anyone else, to have girl take care or worry over him like that had always made him feel awkward.

Her lips spread into a smile as she heard that. She had always thought she knew all her teammates very well. But could never imagine that one of her team members, Shino who had always been the strong yet silent type, and to see one of them except maybe for Kiba, to behave childish when a girl becomes concerned over him. The thought of it was just silly.

Hinata clutched the small plastic bag containing the cold medicine in her hands. She was just a couple of blocks away from Shino's house when just then something dark rapidly shot across her left side causing her eyes to quickly scope in that direction but then whatever it was had already disappeared into the shadows before she was able to confirm what it was. Feeling a bit of paranoia arising she began to regret not accepting Shibi's offer of going along with her to get the medicine but she refused him and thought it was best that if Shibi stayed with Shino while she went by herself.

"Nothing to worry about." she quietly consoled herself. She was almost at the house anyways. "Probably just a cat." she thought though cats don't normally cast a nine-foot shadow. Hinata heart sank as soon as she noticed the long as well as wide shadow that loomed over her. There's no such thing as monsters. There's no such thing as monsters. Was what she was thinking as she activated her byakugan so that she didn't have to turn around and look at whatever was behind her.

"Arahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhhmygodwhatisthat!" Her voice echoed loudly down the dark street.

Staring right at the back of her head was two large amber orbs the size of a typical beach ball, which were probably the eyes. Its features reminded her of a mythical creature one would normally see in children's fairytale books. Like a Chinese flame throwing dragon. Taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. Hinata faced the creature; chakra began materializing from her hands. One punch to any vital points would bring it down in an instant.

At the moment she faced those two large amber eyes glowing in the dim light of the street lamps. The creature had already made its move by violently pouncing on her causing her to be thrown into the shrubs nearby. All she could remember happening was tumbling and rolling down a steep hill that was behind the shrubs the creature had pushed her into. Her hands frantically tried to grabbed anything beneath her to stop her from tumbling down.

She finally stopped rolling when her body abruptly slammed against a large boulder. Her face had scratches on them and her favorite lilac colored hooded jacket was soiled along with the rest of the clothes she wore. The strap of her shinobi styled sandals was broken and one of them was dangling off her toes.

Stunned from what had just occurred Hinata still managed to pull herself up balancing herself by leaning heavily against the boulder she had just hit. Hinata hadn't even gotten a chance to take in a breath when her eyes met with the amber one's. The creature had followed her down the hill and was now opening its large jaw revealing to her its long ivory fangs and teeth.

Everything was happening so fast that Hinata didn't even get a chance to react before the demon had pierced her whole body with those ivory fangs. Puncturing her left side the blood began streaming out of her wounds. She had let out a blood-curdling scream. Tears were cause to flow down her cheeks from the unbearable pain. She thought she was going to die right there and then, before something odd had occurred to stop her tears.

The pain had receded and wounds caused from the puncture had disappeared. Leaving only the sharp pain she felt on the left side of her neck. Was this some sort of genjutsu, or an illusion? Was what she was thinking at that moment. Hinata's eyes became wide as she saw that the demon was no longer a dangerous creature but instead a dangerous man. She was pressed between the boulder and the man. The red shaped plumes that resembled clouds stood out against the dark cloak draped over him. His mouth seemed to move restlessly on her neck lapping up the blood from the wound between her neck and shoulder.

Hinata recovered from her state of trance and her hands met two broad shoulders as she forcefully pushed the person off of her. By the light of the white moon she could make out her attacker's face. Standing two taller feet than her, he had a head full of bright flaming orange colored hair, which was tousled to the point of being untamable and an unnaturally handsome face one wouldn't normally see around the hidden leaf village. Sure, there were good-looking guys in the village but no one that looks like he does. Amber eyes glazed lustfully and dangerously, staring back at her own pearls she had for eyes.

He smirked a sinister smile that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes glittered maliciously, "Your blood…" He had spoken in a husky male voice that was dripping with desire. " Is very sweet… Hyuga."


End file.
